Passing Notes
by The Most Terrible Writer
Summary: Lilly is bored in English, so what does she do? Pass notes to her BFF, Oliver. Duh. LillyOliver. Loliver Rules! Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks to BrokenOken for the idea! Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I got this idea from Broken Oken, who wrote Biology Notes. I liked the idea, so I'm using the note passing plot and the pairing is going to be LillyOliver in English. I'm just trying this so let me know what y'all think! R&R!!!**

Lilly – _italiac_  
Oliver - **bold**

**

* * *

****Monday**

_Hey, Ollie._

**Wuzzup, Lils?**

_Not much, just ignoring Mr. Jones as usual._

**I heard you and Miley are in a fight.**

_Oh my god, yes. She just got mad at me because I told her Jake was kinda mean to the other kids. Then she got all defensive and said that he's 'sweet' and 'kind' and 'better than I'll ever be'._

**Wow... girl fights isn't really in my list of expertees...**

_Just tell me I'm right, and we won't have any problems._

**Okay, you're right.**

_-beams- Thank you._

**But, If you want to be friends with her again, you have to apologize, even if you're right. Your friendship has to mean more than being right.**

_...Chick magazines?_

**...Maybe.**

**Okay, yes. I love the perfume pages to smell, and I _happened_ to glance at a friendship article.**

_Yeah, 'happened'._

**Lilly, shouldn't you be taking notes on iambic pentameters.**

_I should, but I'm not gonna._

**There's a test on this stuff tomorrow.**

_...Can I borrow your notes for 6th period? I promise I'll give 'em back on the bus. Please!!!!_

**Fine...**

_Yay!!!! -hugs him-_

**You're lucky you're my best friend. **

_You're lucky I'm not your enemy. I'd beat your ass._

**That makes me feel better. -shivers-**

_Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you._

**Okay, now can we stop? If you want me to take good notes I can't be distracted.**

_M'kay._

(15 minutes later)

_Oliver?_

**Yes, Lilly?**

_I'm bored. Can you entertain me?_

**Erm, okay...? How about a riddle?**

_Is it hard?_

**Not really.**

_Okay, then go ahead._

**Okay, here it is:**

**Leave Ollie alone until he passes you back the note.**

_That's a bad riddle!_

…

_Fine! I'll be 'patient'._

(5 minutes later)

**See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?**

_Are you kidding me?! It was torture!_

**Patience is a virtue.**

_Then, virtues suck._

**Aww, my wittle Lilly is agitated. -pats Lilly's head- It'll be okay.**

_No, your 'wittle' Lilly is pissed._

**Profanity is against school protocol, Lillian. I wouldn't want to have to report you.**

_Oliver, when have you **ever** care about school protocol?_

**Point taken. **

_I need a boyfriend..._

**Okay... I really am not interested in 'boy talk' right now. No offense.**

_No, wait! You can help!!!_

**How?**

_Aren't you friends with Ryan?  
_

**...Yes?**

_Can yo_u _talk to him? I really like him, and he's really hot!_

**Um, Lilly, I"m not so sure that's a good idea...**

_Please?_

**Whatever.**

_I'm taking that as a yes, so, thank you!!!!_

**Shit, Mr. Jones is coming. We'd better stop.**

_Wait, Oliver?_

**Mhm?**

_I think I'll take your advice and apologize to Miley. I just want to be friends with her again. I miss her._

**Good move, Lils.**

_Thanks._

* * *

**A/N: So? Whaddya think? Let me know in a review, please!!!! I may write another chappy...!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, I've decided I'm going to continue the story because I think it's really cute to have a story told through the passing of notes. Plus, I _really really really_ love Loliver. It's my favorite couple on HM. Even better than Jiley. Alright, so enjoy Tuesday's notes. :D**

_Lilly.  
_**Oliver.**

**

* * *

**

**Tuesday**

_Ollie!!!_

**Lilly...!**

_Ollie, thanks so much for talking to Ryan. He's taking me out on Friday!!!_

**Oh... great.**

_C'mon, be happy for me! I really like him!_

**Lilly, I'm glad you like him, he's just... not a _good_ guy.**

_Ollie, he's perfectly **fine**. Don't be a sourpuss and ruin my fun._

**Who says 'sourpuss' anymore?**

_I do! _

**M'kay, well then, if you say it, it must be back in.**

_It's not. I'm just weird. :D_

**Which is what I like about you. :)  
You want me to do good on my test, right?  
**

_Sure...?_

**Okay, then Ollie needs quiet time. M'kay, Lillers?**

_Lillers?_

**Mhm, I like that name.**

_Okay, well, I don't. Lils is okay, though._

**Alright. Now let's be quiet for awhile so I can take the test, Lillers. x)**

_Ugh, Ollie! I said don't use that name!  
Ollie?  
...Darn it._

(20 minutes later)

**'Kay, Lillers, I'm done.**

_Ollie, please, you've reduced me to begging. Please stop calling me 'Lillers'._

**Fine, but it's cute, though.**

_Whatever._

**So, anyway, how's it going with you and Miley?**

_You're a genius. After I apologized, she apologized, too. We hugged and now we're friends again. Thank you so much, Ollie._

**Don't mention it. Smokin' Oken saves the day again. -whoosh-**

_Okay, it was just a 'thank you'. No need to get all theatrical._

**Theatricality is in my list of expertees. **

_Theatricality **isn't** in your list of vocabulary that you know._

**I don't actually know what 'theatricality' means. I just thought that adding the 'ity' at the end would still make it a word.**

_Oh, Ollie: so very, very lost. _

**I'm not lost! I'm just in my own little world. And I know my world like the back of my hand.**

_Well, come back to reality._

**No! I like my world.  
'Kay, Mr. Jones is looking at us. 'Bye.**

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, the romance is so overwhelming! R&R!  
**


End file.
